


Little Red Riding Hood (the adult's version)

by Serpina



Category: Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Serpina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My, what big hands you have," she said, imagining how they would feel like on her body. The wolf let his paws run over her breasts and down to her thighs. "The better to touch you with" he said and licked over his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood (the adult's version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is different from what I've written so far. But it's some kind of a fanfiction, so here you are. I hope, you like it as much as I do. When I was a little kid, I loved this story and my parents had to read it every damn day, although I knew every word by heart. ;)
> 
> It's a one-shot, so don't ask for more, but feel free (and encouraged!) to leave feedback. Thank you very much :)
> 
> The story was already posted on ff.net in 2012.
> 
>  **Warning:** Bestiality obviously

**Little Red Riding Hood** _(the adult's version)_

 

Ruby rolled her eyes "Mom, you told me three times already not to leave the path, not to talk to strangers and blah blah blah... I've visited grandma about a gazillion times and never anything happened. Besides, I'm not a little girl anymore." This was obvious for anyone who saw her. Her body was lush and feminine rounded, her face not the one of a girl anymore, but of a young woman. Her long, auburn hair fell over her back and almost down to her waist. She had braided it loosely and took the hood of her red cloak over it.

Her Mother looked worried, but stopped rambling and just wished her goodbye.

Ruby grabbed the basket with some presents for her grandmother and left the house. Waving one last time she headed towards the forest and sighed. She was already 18 years old, but her mother seemed not to realise it.

Humming a melody, she walked into the forest, straight following the path. The way was boring and she decided to visit her most favourite, secret place and left the path. After half a mile she reached a clearance with a small pond. She loved this place and spent a lot of her spare time here, bathing, sunning and dreaming.

Careless she dropped the basket and the cape. Closing her eyes, she turned her face to the sun and enjoyed the rays on her skin, while she slowly undressed. The late summer's afternoon sent shivers all over her body, although the sun was still warm. Ruby turned slowly around and let her hands gently run over her soft body.

With a small moan, she started playing with her nipples, which hardened under her fingers and sent small electrical shocks between her legs. They always were very sensitive and rubbing them never failed to arouse her.

Kneading her breasts, she sank down to the moss and started stroking over her soft belly to her thighs. Bending her knees, she spread her legs and let the wind blow over her silky pubic area. Shuddering Ruby spread her legs further and closed the eyes, imagining that someone was touching her softly and blowing over her slowly awakening sex.

She reached and spread the outer lips, so the wind tickled her clit and inner lips. "Watch me," she whispered, pretending, there was someone watching her, which was one of her favourite fantasies out here. "Look, how my pussy is getting all wet and open". Her juices glistened when Ruby started to rub her clit, while still spreading her pink lips.

Soft moans mixed with hoarse words filled the air, while Ruby was making a show for her imagined observer. "I know you love to watch me..." her left hand massaged her breast and played with the nipple, while the right one switched between rubbing her clit and thrusting into her wet hole. One, two, three fingers glided inside her, and her thumb worked on her clit. "Watch me, fucking myself and thinking about your big cock" she moaned and flipped over to her knees.

With one hand she stabilised herself and with the other, she spread her buttocks. "Look at my ass," she said in a seductive voice "and my dripping wet pussy".

Ruby loved masturbating out here, where nobody but a few animals saw her. At home, her mother slept in the same room and if she dared to touch herself, she had to restrain herself to be silent, which she was never good at.

Lost in her lust, she did not remark that this time she really had some audience. Behind the trees, the big bad wolf stood and stared at the horny girl, who moaned and fucked herself. His cock was rock hard and the smell of Ruby's wet pussy drove him crazy. Slowly he walked towards her, sniffing and almost howling of lust.

Ruby was oblivious to her surrounding and deep in her fantasies of a stranger, watching and taking her when she suddenly felt a tongue between her slippery lips. Shocked, she yelped, but only a moment later, her Orgasm rushed through her, more powerful than ever.

The wolf almost came himself, when he felt Ruby's orgasm and tasted her now flowing juices. He lapped as much as possible, extending her orgasm until her legs couldn't halt her anymore and she fell on the ground.

But the moment she wanted to turn around and see the one, who gave her so much pleasure, both of them got shocked by a hunter's shot nearby and a man's voice. The wolf immediately vanished to the other direction and Ruby hastily tried to get dressed.

"Everything ok, young lady?" A hunter entered the clearance. "I heard you screaming and am here to help".

Ruby blushed deeply and held her cape tight around her. "I'm fine, thank you," she said, "I only stumbled and fell almost into the pond, which was why I screamed." She smiled innocently and hoped that he'd believe her.

The hunter couldn't see anything threatening, only a lovely girl on a peaceful clearance, so her story must be true, although he had a strange feeling about her and this smell around her. He couldn't name it, but his cock began to stiffen. She was a cute young woman with curves exactly where he loved them, not as skinny as his wife. The cape didn't show much, but his fantasy drew him a vivid picture of her lush body, which made him even harder.

"Why aren't you on the official way? There might be bigger threads than just a pond," he scoffed, while he was thinking about shoving his dick deep between her full lips.

Ruby saw the growing erection in his pants and thought about letting him fuck her, but he was quite old and not exactly what she had in mind, when she dreamed about sex, so she only murmured "sorry, I only wanted to get some flowers for my grandmother and remembered the clearance had some really beautiful ones." She pointed at a few pretty flowers and hurried to get them. "I'll escort you back to the path, young lady," the hunter said firmly and watched her butt, while she was picking up some flowers.

"Thank you" Ruby smiled and made her way back.

The big bad wolf had heard what they spoke. He also saw the hunter's erection and growled by the thought of the old man fucking what could have been his, but luckily the humans only went back to the way and the hunter left her alone. He only heard a muttered "old pig" from Ruby, before he left her and ran to the grandmother's house, which was the only one in this direction, so he knew where to go.

When he arrived, the house war empty; apparently the old lady was visiting someone. Suddenly he had an idea and with a wolfish grin, he opened her wardrobe.

About 20 Minutes later, Ruby arrived and knocked at the door. "Grandma, it's me, Ruby!" when she heard nothing, she entered the house and looked around. Relieved she saw her grandmother sitting in the bed and stepped nearer. Well, at least it was dressed like her grandmother, but... "My, what big eyes you have," she said and the wolf tried to pitch his voice "the better to see you with" and with this words he let his eyes run over her body, recalling the pictures of her naked.

Ruby felt the hot look and hesitated. This wasn't her grandmother, but who else? "My, what a big nose you have," she said, reaching out for his face. The wolf grabbed her hand and sniffed at her fingers, which were still coated by her dried love juices. "The better to smell you with," he growled, already forgetting to pitch his voice.

Ruby gulped. Whoever this was, he made her shiver and wet, and the deep voice seemed to crawl directly under her skin. "My, what big hands you have," she said, imagining how they would feel like on her body. The wolf let his paws run over her breasts and down to her thighs. "The better to touch you with, " he said and licked over his mouth. "Come here and warm your grandma," he purred and lifted the woman into the b as if she did not weight anything. Ruby didn't complain; she was staring at his mouth. "My, what a huge tongue you have," she whispered hoarsely and the wolf couldn't resist any longer. He ripped the costume off and pinned her to the mattress. While he was spreading her legs and ripping off her slip too, he growled "the better to lick you with" and immediately started lapping over her still moist lips.

Ruby moaned loudly and lifted her pelvis. "It was you" Her eyes rolled back into her head und she buried her hands into his dark fur. His tongue was big and strong and he switched between lapping and swirling around the little nub and licking her wet entrance, enjoying her taste and the twitching muscles. He also tried to enter her, but his tongue was too unstable, so he gave up and went back to lick her clit.

With a scream, Ruby came again and slung her legs around his neck. "God, that's incredible, don't stop," she panted, but the wolf didn't need any encouragement. He loved her smell, her taste and continues licking her sensitive pussy until she had two more orgasms and let him go, heavily panting and shivering.

The wolf sat next to Ruby and watched the sexy woman, spread-eagled and ready for him. "Turn over," he ordered and Ruby, who only consisted of lust and horniness, immediately obeyed. She presented her ass. "Take me, make me your bitch and fuck me" she almost begged and he obeyed gladly. He places his front paws left and right of her body and with one powerful thrust he buried his cock inside her virgin pussy.

Ruby yelled in pain and he stopped his movements, to let her adjust and after a few minutes she started rolling her hips and moaned "fuck me, Wolf!"

He didn't need another invitation and thrust into her hot and tight body. The break had been good for him as well since he'd almost came when he entered her because she felt so good.

Ruby moaned and clamped into the sheets. After the initial shock about the immense size of the wolf's cock, she really enjoyed being filled and stretched that much, so she answered every thrust with her hips, to feel him as deep as possible. "My, what a big cock you have..."

The wolf bit softly into her neck "the better to fuck you with," he growled and took her with rapid thrusts. After she came again, he couldn't stop himself and with a furious howl, he swelled even more and shot his load inside her body. His orgasm went on for about a minute and he needed multiple more before his cock was soft enough to be pulled out.

Disappointed, Ruby moaned at the loss of contact and collapsed to the bed, because her legs couldn't support her anymore. Satisfied the wolf cleaned both of them with his tongue, which caused another orgasm for Ruby, whose face was glistening with sweat and tears because she never experienced something that intense.

She couldn't help but drifted off to sleep, since the day had started early and she was exhausted. When she woke up, the sun was just rising and she found herself deranged, but lonely in her grandmother's bed. Swearing, she got up and tried to clean the bed, which wasn't that easy. After the managed to get it at least properly arranged and folded, she put her gifts to the kitchen table, where she also found a note from her Grandmother, stating, that she was visiting a friend and would be back the next morning, which could be any minute. Ruby grabbed her ripped underwear, stuffed them into her basket and threw her cape around herself. Quickly she left the house and went back into the forest.

As soon as she felt safe, she looked down, to check, how bad she looked. Her skirt was still fine, her blouse lost 2 buttons and her cape was untouched. Bra and slip inside the basket were mostly shredded and she felt something warm oozing between her legs. When she lifted her skirt, she realized that is must be the wolf's semen, dripping out of her.

There was no way that she could go home like that, so she headed towards the clearance again. It was still fresh, but she needed urgently to clean up, so she undressed, to take a bath in the pond. After cleaning her sweaty long hair and upper body, she dared to touch herself between the legs and winced, because she was pretty sore. Immediately her thoughts raced back to the scene with the wolf's cock buried deep inside her and a low moan escaped her lips. It had been so good and she wondered if she would see his unusual lover again. Carefully she cleaned herself and swam a few rounds until she stepped out the water, shivering of the cold. And there he was, lying lazy next to her clothes and shamelessly ogling her naked body like she was the tastiest pray. With a wide smile, Ruby snuggled to his warm and soft fur. Maybe she was...


End file.
